justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wake Me Up
"Wake Me Up" by Avicii ft. Aloe Blacc' '''is featured on ''Just Dance 2014 ''and Just Dance 2015'' as a DLC, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer The dancer resembles a cowboy. He has a beard, a necklace and two bracelets, a black hat, a red and black checked shirt, a yellow and turquoise jacket, dark purple jeans and black shoes. In the instrumental of the song, all his body and clothes are dark, only the jacket, the necklace and the glove still visible. Background The background is a country landscape of a lake and mountains. It resembles how the time pass by. During the electro-sequence, the floor changes to crystal, the sky shows stars and the mountains change to pink line patrons. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the song, both of which are the same: '''Both: Look down and bring your hands to your pelvis. WakeMeUp_gm.png|Both Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups Wake Me Up ''is featured in the following Mashup: * ''Bailando (Let's Rock!) * I Gotta Feeling '(Hops & Jumps)' * Kiss Kiss (Electro Country) Captions Wake Me Up ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Electro Country Trivia *This is the first Avicii song in the series; it is followed by ''Addicted To You ''on [[Just Dance 2015|''Just Dance 2015]]. *An updated version of the routine featuring slightly improved graphics was released on April 23, 2014. * The lyrics say, "So wake me up! When it's all over." when it should, in fact, be "So wake me up when it's all over." * The song was used in all the launch trailers of ''Just Dance Now''. * Aloe Blacc is not credited as the singer on Just Dance Now or Just Dance 2015. ** Coincidentally, Addicted To You (which is another song by Avicii featuring another singer) doesn't credit Audra Mae, however Audra Mae is never credited as a featured singer in anything, but Aloe Blacc is. * Wake Me Up comes with two avatars: one that resembles the dancer and another that resembles Teensie from Rayman Legends. * Wake Me Up's caption Electro Country ''is the namesake for the theme of the ''Kiss Kiss Mashup in which he has been discovered to appear in. * Us Under The Sunshine (P2) reuses the dancer's shirt. Gallery wakemeupdlc.jpg|Wake Me Up wakemeup2014.jpg wake-me-up.jpg wakemeupdlc_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Sin-título-4 02.gif Blob.jpg|The additional avatar the song comes with. It resembles Teensie from Rayman Legends. Screen Shot 05-11-14 at 10.40 PM.PNG|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 226.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 WakeMeUp_pictos.png|Pictograms WakeMeUpopener.png WakeMeUpmenu.png banner (1).png boxartwmu.jpg Videos File:Avicii,_Aloe_Blacc_-_Wake_Me_Up_(Official_Video) File:Just Dance 2014 - Wake Me Up - 5* Stars (DLC) File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Wake_Me_Up_-_5_Stars File:Wake_Me_Up_-_Just_Dance_2015_-_Full_Gameplay_5_Stars Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:DLC's Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:2010's Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Lyrics Errors Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Recycled elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Country Songs Category:Julien Durand Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016